Scraped Knees and Cigarettes
by RestIsRustandStardust
Summary: "So I see you found my little spot. I don't suppose you could lend me your lighter?" Teddy Lupin sneaks away to relax but is interrupted by an unexpected visitor. One-shot.


Sneaking off to light his fourth cigarette just since dinner, Teddy Lupin realized he might have a problem. He couldn't use his normal smoke spot out on the sidewalk after the neighbors ratted him out, so Teddy was forced into the tiny patch of moonlight tucked behind Aunt Gin's broomshed and the rosebush. He fumbled to open his almost-empty pack with fingers that were frozen stiff, his air coming out of his mouth in visible puffs as he cursed his almost-broken lighter.

After finally lighting the cigarette, he stuffed it in between his lips and took a long drag that only an experienced smoker could manage. When he exhaled, the smoke streamed out of his nostrils in twin jets. Teddy sighed. This was an unusually cold day for early May, and already he regretted not bringing his dinner jacket out. When he looked up at the stars, his eyes automatically went to the space the Andromeda constellation would be, but either clouds or light pollution made it invisible. Teddy leaned against the shed and slid down to the ground. He kept his eyes tilted to the sky, but he didn't really see anything. His grandmother had died right after his sixth year, and while he still missed her severe bun and that tight lipped smile she gave when he got in trouble for an amusing Hogwarts prank, the sting had worn off after three years. He kept his stuff at the Potters' during his seventh year and moved to a flat with some of his mates right after graduation, starting his work at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry. He simply didn't have _time_ to grieve.

His thoughts drifted to his girlfriend, who was unfortunate enough to be born on the same date as the Battle of Hogwarts. Teddy knew Victoire would be perfectly gracious about it, but sharing her coming-of-age day with the twentieth anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War couldn't be fun. He began to feel bad about leaving her all alone at memorial party, but the thought of going back in there kept him rooted in his hiding spot. Besides, he knew that Victoire would smell the smoke and, while she would never yell at him in public, her icy glare and cold smile could still scare the living shit out of him.

So Teddy continued puffing on his cigarette, keeping his eyes on the blocked stars with his mind completely clear. However, his moment of peace ended when he heard quick steps and huffing breath approaching his hiding spot. Teddy scrambled to his feet, but he couldn't hide the smoke that was still streaming out of his mouth when came face to face with George Weasley.

"Uncle George! Hey - sorry, this isn't - I mean-" Teddy stammered. George just hushed his nephew, and pulled him back into the seclusion of the hiding spot. George didn't say anything for a bit, his mouth to busy being clamped around a cigarette of his own while he patted his pockets for a lighter.

"So I see you found my little spot," George said, still patting around his pockets, "I don't suppose you could lend me your lighter?" Still stunned, Teddy fumbled around a bit before handing his cigarette lighter to George.

"Thanks kid." George lit his cigarette and took a long inhale, never taking his eyes off of Teddy. Keeping silent, the two continued to blow smoke rings to the sky with the dull roar of the chatter from the house spilling out to their hiding place.

"I feel like I should be worried that you can smoke like a pro," George finally said, his quiet voice still seeming too loud for the tranquility of the gardens.

"You're hardly one to talk," Teddy said, gesturing to George's cigarette. George smirked.

"No, I suppose I'm not." He continued to stare at the young man in front of him. "My niece was looking for you." Teddy's stomach twisted at that, still feeling rather guilty for leaving his girlfriend alone in the house.

"I don't blame you for getting out of there though," George continued, "I mean, I needed a break too. All anyone can do is sob whenever they look at me at these damn things." George scratched the nub where his ear should have been. Teddy nodded in understanding.

"All anyone can say is how much I'm like my mum and then pat my arm and stare off into the distance for a while. I swear to Merlin, the only reason I smoke is because of these things." At his last statement, Teddy wanted to smack himself in the head. _Nice going, dumbass. What a thing to say to someone who's twin is one of the one's who this memorial is even for._ But George didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed have the first genuine smile he had given all night plastered on his face.

"I'll drink to that," George, said, pulling a flask out of his pocket and drinking from it.

"Want some?" He offered it to Teddy.

"I shouldn't." Despite his own words, Teddy took it anyways and savored the burning feeling of firewhiskey in his throat. The two men continued to smoke and pass the bottle between each other, staring at the sky in silence.

"You know your sister would kill me if she saw me smoking and drinking with you," Teddy blurted out before wincing at his own bluntness.

"Nah, she'd kill _me_ if she saw that I was smoking and drinking with her son," George grinned.

"Her son?" Teddy raised an eyebrow. George rolled his eyes.

"Please. While she's not your real mum, she's as good as been yours for the past four years," George snorted. Teddy gave a small smile and thought about all the times he had Floo-messaged Aunt Ginny in a panic over the past four years because he didn't know how to pay a bill or fry an egg.

"I suppose."

"Well I should be heading back. Angelina will be looking for me," George sighed, pocketed his firewhiskey, dropped his cigarette, and put out the cinders with the toe of his shoe. He hovered awkwardly around Teddy before settling for a light shoulder squeeze and walking out into the garden. Teddy put out his own cigarette and took a deep breath of fresh air, gathering his courage to make his way back to the party. As he rounded the corner of the broomshed, he was greeted by the sight of his Uncle George being held by the front of his shirt by Aunt Ginny, who seemed to be threatening him. Her eyes snapped over to where Teddy was standing, his recent smoke break still evident by the ash on his fingers and the stench around him. Ginny's eyes blazed.

"I cannot believe this!" She dragged her brother by his collar and seized Teddy by his ear. Despite both men being a good head taller than her, Ginny had them terrified when she pulled them behind a large bush. Her face was shadowed but the dim light from the house still managed to show the steely glint in Ginny's eyes.

"I repeat, I cannot _believe_ this! Teddy, I hope you realize you're killing yourself by putting this stuff in your body! And George! You're a grown ass man who can make your own decisions, but you're encouraging your nephew with your shitty behavior? Merlin help me, I will _destroy_ you both if I _ever_ find you smoking again! Understand?" Ginny finished her lecture by shaking both of their shirts for good measure. George's ear was bright red, and Teddy rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. Ginny huffed and held out her hands, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

" _Now_." Both men grudgingly emptied their pockets of their cigarettes. Ginny's eyes flashed angrily when George also put the flask into her hand. She dumped everything on the ground and muttered a vanishing spell under her breath.

"I hope you're all very pleased with yourselves. Don't think I'm not telling Angelina, George, and Teddy, Harry and I will be having a _word_ with you later," She sighed, "Dismissed."

"Sorry Gin," George mumbled, kissing his sister on the cheek and slinking back to the house. Ginny and Teddy were left alone int he backyard. Ginny's eyes glinted with angry tears.

"Don't put that shit in your body Teddy." Suddenly, Teddy smiled very widely, shifting his hair from a deep black to a bright pink. When he hugged his aunt, even though he now dwarfed her, Teddy remembered all those weekends he spent with the Potters and Weasleys when he was little, and how Ginny would always play with him and bend down to clean up his scraped knees.

"I'm sorry, mum. I really am. I love you," Teddy whispered into Ginny's ear. He felt her stiffen before melting into the hug, pulling him even tighter to her.

"I love you too, Teddy."

They stayed there in the backyard until their noses grew numb, every inch a mother and son.


End file.
